Enchanted
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: Songfic. Po has gone for three months now and It's Tigress birthday party with a karaokee, and she sings, what happens at the middle of the song? My first fic.


**This is my first fanfic (with a couple of re-done details), so don't blame me, I like this song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Taylor Swift's song Enchanted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted.<strong>

**He had gone in a trip for a meeting with his family, now he had been out for 3 months, she didn't say him if she wanted him to stay there or go with his new family, so he took it as a "no."**

**Now it was _her_ birthday party and her friends organized a party in where they had to sing some karaoke, the songs now were almost ending as the night and the party, they told her to sing.**

**"Please do it" Viper said.**

**"What would you loose?" Crane taunted.**

**"I won't do it" Tigress said simply.**

**"I challenge you" Mantis said knowing she won't say no to a challenge.**

**Tigress narrowed her eyes and Monkey snickered, this was going to be good.**

**She got on the scenary and took the guitar at her side.**

"**This is dedicated to a friend that is now in a trip, I know you're out there, so please understand I didn't wanted to make you feel like that, sorry".**

**She started to play the guitar and a moment later to sing:**

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

**Everyone was stunned on her beautiful voice; no one knew she played the guitar except her friends.**

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

**Now she let the others stare at her in awe meanwhile she only closes her eyes remembering that night.**

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

**Someone in a black hood appears behind all the crowd head-bowed, she sees him and decides to look after him, something from him made her feel secure but she didn't know what.**

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

**Almost finishing the song, she got up, left the guitar and walked to the figure while finishing the song.**

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

**She gave the figure a hug and whispered in his ear "I missed you".**

"**I missed you too" the figure replied while taking the hood back, a black and white panda appeared.**

**Everyone saw the couple and let out a chorus of "awww".**

**"I thought you went and you would never come back" Tigress said shedding a tear.**

**"You know me perfectly Tigress, I wouldn't do that" Po said.**

**"It was Enchanting to meet you" Tigress softly replied.**


End file.
